


Real Ties2

by JJJJJIBO



Category: R1SE (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJJJJIBO/pseuds/JJJJJIBO
Kudos: 4





	Real Ties2

张颜齐用手掌紧紧扣住住姚琛圆圆的后脑勺，和他不断交换着唇齿间灼热的呼吸，又黏又密的吻亲得姚琛浑身发软直往张颜齐怀里钻，姚琛被堵着嘴只能呜咽着发出小动物般求饶的声音，张颜齐却没有放过他的意思。

经验丰富的嘴炮rapper吻技和肺活量都不容小觑，张颜齐好不容易吻到渴求已久的omega，恨不得用舌尖将姚琛口腔里的每一寸空气都操弄一遍来宣告alpha的主权。

omega发情期里自然而然散发出来又甜又腻的橙花香气弥漫在空气里，从张颜齐的鼻腔里进去直往脑袋里钻。

张颜齐被上头的情欲勾得红了眼，他太喜欢姚琛了，喜欢他棱角分明的下颚线，喜欢他柔软粉嫩的嘴唇，喜欢他笔直高挺的鼻梁，喜欢他温柔动人的眉眼，最喜欢他眼角下那颗勾人的泪痣。

看到姚琛因为缺氧而涨得通红的双颊，张颜齐终于舍得放过姚琛被亲得红肿的嘴唇，转而去亲了两口眼角的泪痣，泛着水光的粉嫩让张颜齐差点克制不住再次含合上去的冲动，但目光很快随着姚琛下巴上滴落的银丝转移到姚琛正上下滑动着的喉结上。

张颜齐将姚琛放倒在酒店的大床上，俯身含住omega小巧的喉结，反复舔弄着，一只手伸到后颈去按压omega发肿的腺体，另一只手则解开姚琛松松垮垮的浴衣放到袒露的胸前去揉捏omega因为发情而逐渐发胀的乳肉。

omega舒服地眯起了眼睛，橙花的香气越来越甜，将张颜齐环绕起来，姚琛全身的肌肤都染上了一层色情的粉红色，细细的呻吟让张颜齐恨不得马上脱了裤子提枪上阵。

张颜齐熟练地用虎牙刺破了姚琛后颈的腺体，香甜的橙花钻进了他的鼻腔，迷得他神魂颠倒，杜松子酒强势的气息很快占了主导，被alpha的信息素勾得发热，姚琛难耐地抓着张颜齐的衣袖，大开着双腿，泥泞的后穴把平整的床单蹭得一团糟，浸出一滩水渍。

被发情期的热潮支配的姚琛让张颜齐快要发狂，纯情的脸颊上还挂着因为情欲烧身而涌出的泪水，下身却淫乱成一片不知羞耻地向alpha发出着色情的邀请。

张颜齐再也忍耐不住，褪下了身上所有的包裹物，扣着姚琛不禁一握的细腰，狠狠将滚烫的性器完全插进了分泌着黏液的后穴。

从来未曾体会过的紧致和温热包裹着他又硬又烫的性器，张颜齐被爽得头皮发麻，姚琛拔高的呻吟勾得他去吻姚琛泛着水光的唇，他宽厚的手掌覆在姚琛胸前去揉捏omega发胀的乳肉和发红的乳尖，性器插在后穴里撞击得一次比一次更猛烈。

omega敏感的身体遭受到了多重刺激，姚琛被张颜齐玩弄得合不拢嘴，透明的银丝顺着嘴角沾得到处都是，他抓着张颜齐骨骼分明的肩膀，被顶弄得一上一下，克制不住的浪叫也变得支离破碎，张颜齐却像是停不下来一样一次比一次插入得更深。

张颜齐跪在床上埋下头去舔弄姚琛红肿得发亮的乳头，手掌转而去揉捏姚琛丰腴又饱满的臀瓣，托着臀肉将omega的下身抬高，结合处瞬间让性器插到了更深入的位置，姚琛的吃痛的惊呼并没有换来张颜齐的怜惜，反而让张颜齐插在他体内的东西越来越滚烫，张颜齐疯了似的操弄着姚琛淫乱成一片的后穴，仿佛要将姚琛钉在柔软的酒店大床上。

操弄着他臆想了许久的对象，张颜齐爽得快要到达了顶峰，他恨不得立马操开姚琛的生殖腔，将他最宝贵的液体反反复复地注入进去，他想要姚琛怀上他的孩子，这样，姚琛就能永远属于他，只属于他。

张颜齐突然被一阵陌生的闹铃吵醒。

感受到身下一片粘腻的触感和酒店单人间的大床上只有他一人的现实，便对着空气骂了句操，就翻身下床去浴室冲洗了。

洗完澡换好衣服去摸了摸昨天背的挎包，才发现姚琛昨天丢下的手机原来放在了自己包里。

正思考着等会儿去姚琛房间还手机的时候，屏幕被他无意中弄亮了。

上面的信息来自几个小时前的凌晨，也就是张颜齐正倒在酒店大床上做着春梦的时间。

【哥，对不起，我不知道我的冲动会给你带来多大的麻烦，但是我昨天太不清醒了，我控制不了我自己】

【我已经和南南和也哥说了，我不祈求你能彻底原谅我，但是事情已成定局，我没办法改变这个结果，但我一定会对你负责】

【琛哥，我会好好对你的，你相信我好不好】

张颜齐读完焉栩嘉发给姚琛的三条微信，虽然他不清楚昨晚上姚琛一个人去了后台之后和焉栩嘉发生了什么，或许从内心深处来说，他根本不敢去想，但他心被揪得越来越紧，他现在只想见到姚琛，他想要姚琛亲口告诉他昨天晚上到底发生了什么。

张颜齐还没来得及理清思路，就收到周震南的消息，让张颜齐去他房间一趟。

张颜齐赶到周震南房间的时候才发现大家已经差不多到齐了，他的目光一进门就牢牢地放在了姚琛身上，姚琛身上穿着焉栩嘉的衣服，而他昨晚给姚琛套上的夹克却看不到踪影，张颜齐忍不住释放出了浓度较高的杜松子酒，姚琛肉眼可见地皱了皱眉，却没看他，只是无措地盯着房间的地毯，被坐在身侧的焉栩嘉贴近了搂住了肩。

“对不起，我昨天晚上突然发情了，没忍住就把姚琛完全标记了。”

“我会好好照顾琛哥的，请大家放心。”  
焉栩嘉对大家说着抱歉，却恨不得把眼底的喜悦全部写在脸上，他将手搭自然地在姚琛腰间，姚琛虽然没做出任何表现，但由于刚被完全标记的omega对alpha与生俱来的依赖，他顺从地往焉栩嘉怀里靠了靠。

张颜齐只觉得自己的杜松子酒浓烈得像是发酵了般冒着危险的酸气，被周震南一个眼神制止后，张颜齐一肚子气无处发作，只能咬着牙离开了房间。

他刚回到自己房间，正要关门，就被追出来的姚琛拦住了。

“对不起。”  
姚琛垂着眼，呼吸的时候长长的睫毛眼角的泪痣也跟着一起微微颤抖着。

姚琛又乖又软的模样从来都是让张颜齐最着迷的地方，但这个他喜欢了好久都犹豫着没有完全标记的omega现在身上却混合着别的alpha霸道的气息。

张颜齐气得发疯，却不知道该怎么办。

从姚琛追上来开口说对不起的那一瞬间，他心就软得说不出重话。

或许姚琛是知道自己一直以来的心意的，只要他明白就好，只要他对自己怀抱着歉意就好，还能当作是曾经拥有过他。

“没什么，你和嘉嘉好好相处就好，还有你的手机…还给你。”  
张颜齐装出云淡风轻的样子摆了摆手，便从包里掏出姚琛的手机递给他。

“你不介意我把你的外套弄脏了吗？”  
姚琛瞪大了圆圆的眼睛，结果手机后，本来低垂着的目光有些欣喜地看向了张颜齐。

“外套？”

“真的对不起，我昨天晚上和嘉嘉…你放心我回去一定帮你洗干净！…你要是还介意的话，我再给你买一件新的好不好…”

姚琛的断断续续地说了很多，张颜齐却一个字都没听进去。

姚琛原来从头到尾就没属于过他。

他根本就不明白自己的心意，早知道，早知道在第一次发现姚琛发情的时候就应该把他按在大通铺里的浴室隔间里操弄个遍，让他全身都留下自己的标记，应该狠狠地操他让他根本下不了床，就没力气勾搭这个哥哥那个弟弟了。

“你和我说对不起就是为了这个…？”  
张颜齐越想越遏制不住自己的怒气，他拽着姚琛的手腕想把他拉进房间。

“疼…”  
姚琛努力挣脱开张颜齐的禁锢，却被信息素压制得使不上劲。

“张颜齐！你在干什么！”  
焉栩嘉在张颜齐关门的前一秒挤了进来，张颜齐被突如其来的信息素排斥感呛得愣了一下神，让姚琛挣脱开了手。

看着姚琛条件反射般地缩到焉栩嘉怀里，再没抬起眼来看自己，张颜齐到嘴边的话一个字都没能说出来，还悬在半空中的手也只能无力地垂下。

唯一欣慰的是，整个演唱会期间，姚琛并没有对他产生排斥的表现，还是像往常一样黏在一起在粉丝面前互动，对视，搭肩，说悄悄话，姚琛全都照单全收，让张颜齐仿佛间觉得和之前也没有什么区别。

只是隔着姚琛的另一边传来的朗姆酒强烈的占有气息时刻都提醒着张颜齐，姚琛现在已经是别人的omega了。

张颜齐又不经意搭上姚琛的手臂时，他瞥见焉栩嘉也放上了手，他企图放出浓烈的杜松子酒来示威，但已经被完全标记的姚琛似乎越来越无法受到其他alpha信息素的干扰，焉栩嘉不甘示弱地将朗姆酒的香气散发出来，倒是引得姚琛依赖性地频频靠拢他的手臂。

张颜齐有些无力地收敛了信息素，他闻着身边交缠在一起的橙花朗姆酒香气，扰得他心烦意乱。

旁边因为跳舞出了一身汗的任豪突然散发出来的玫瑰麝香却愈发强烈起来，他和焉栩嘉都毫无预料地被狠狠地呛了一口。

和他们两个来势汹汹的酒精气息不同，任豪的信息素像是醇厚的酒香徜徉在花海中，既优雅又强烈得让人无法抵挡。

才被完全标记不久的姚琛也被任豪强烈的信息素弄得满脸通红，开始一阵阵不正常地体热。

任豪喝了口矿泉水，注意到周围的异常，才面带歉意地收敛起了强烈的信息素。

不过张颜齐却注意到任豪嘴角悄悄勾起了不易察觉的弧度。

演唱会终于结束，姚琛出去陪家人吃饭了，张颜齐跟家里人还有朋友约的第二天去再出去见面，便跟着任豪一行人回了酒店准备早点休息。

张颜齐洗漱完换上睡衣，便看到任豪发消息让他过去打游戏，说是焉栩嘉跑去接吃完饭的姚琛了，差个队友让他补上。

张颜齐过去的时候任豪自己先开了一把还没打完，张颜齐就坐在另一台电脑旁边玩着手机等他，任豪急着去上厕所便招呼张颜齐先过来帮他打着。

张颜齐在任豪的电脑上帮忙收拾了个残局，结束了上一局游戏正要退出比赛回到主界面，却不小心按到了Windows键退出了全屏，鼠标碰到的浏览器界面忽然弹了出来。

搜索栏里的一排大字赫然显示在搜索结果界面的最顶端。

【强制占有被完全标记的omega方法】

END.


End file.
